Tigress and Kickboxing
by TheGoldenTiger
Summary: Tigress wants to replace Kung Fu with Kickboxing. And Shifu is not happy about it.
1. Chapter 1: Kickboxing

TIGRESS AND KICKBOXING CHAPTER 1

Okay, sorry for the reallyyyy long wait. I have been busy and trying to get new ideas to the story, but here you go, a new story. ENJOY!

It was a hot Saturday, and Tigress is having a converstation with Shifu about replacing Kung Fu with Kickboxing.

No, you cannot replace Kung Fu with kickboxing! Shifu said.  
Why not? It s an interesting sport that would fit me perfectly! Tigress answered.  
But Kung Fu fits you even more perfectly! Shifu said.  
But why not?! Tigress asked.  
Tigress, no is NO! Shifu said and walked away making it clear that the converstation was over.

Tigress decided to go to eat something.  
She walked to the kitchen.  
Po, Crane and Viper were there and eating.  
Viper noticed sad looking Tigress and asked:  
Tigress, is something wrong? Yes, Shifu won t let me replace Kung Fu with kickboxing. Tigress replied.  
But kickboxing is too dangerous to you. Po said.  
Too dangerous FOR ME?! What?! IS IT SAFE FOR YOU THEN?! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE SOME STUPID DRAGON WARRIOR, THAT DOESN T MEAN THAT KICKBOXING IS NOT DANGEROUS FOR YOU! Tigress said in anger.  
Yeah! Crane joined the converstation .  
Fuck you Crane! Po answered in anger. Then Crane attacked.  
He tried to kick Po, but Po got his leg, and broke it.  
Crane fell to the floor. His leg was so badly broken, that even Tigress wouldn t want to look at it.

Po! What are you doing?! Tigress yelled.

Po saw the anger of the eyes of Tigress, and he knew that he should get out of that room fast.  
So he did, he ran out of the room to his own room.

Tigress went to help Crane.  
Viper, get a doctor, NOW! Tigress yelled.  
On my way! Viper answered and leaved the room.  
Ahh, it hurts! Crane yelled in pain.  
Come on, you will be okay, I promise. Tigress replied.

The next day Tigress went to the nearest kickboxing school to take private lessons.  
She knew, that Shifu would not be so happy about this, but she can do what she wants, because he is already 18.

Her teacher is Lee, a 20 year old male Tiger. What a coincide!

She walked back to the jade palace, and wen t to talk to Shifu.

Master Shifu? Tigress asked.  
Come in. Shifu replied.  
Tigress came in and said:  
I have started kickboxing. WHAT?! Shifu said with a shocked face.  
You heard me Tigress replied.  
Then you need to leave Shifu answered.  
WHERE IS TIGRESS GONNA GO?  
YOU WILL FIND OUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER Thanks For reading!.  



	2. Chapter 2: Escape

TIGRESS AND KICKBOXING CHAPTER 2

It was a beatiful evening.  
Crane was in the hospital because of the broken leg, Tigress was sitting at the Peach Tree.  
Po wanted to apolige about what he had done.  
He had apoliged Crane already, so he walked to the Peach Tree and said to Tigress:  
Tigress, im sorry about yesterday, something just got to me and i said things that i shouldn t say. What was it? Tigress asked.  
Well, i think it was my family business. I have some problems with my dad. Po answered.  
Huh. Tigress replied.  
And umm, you know, when i said that Kickboxing is too dangerous for you, i was joking. I was stupid, and it was a bad joke, sorry. Po said.  
Really? Tigress asked.  
Yeah, i mean, come on, you are strong, beatiful and nice. Po said, but in the same moment, Tigress started crying.  
What s wrong? Po asked.  
I started kickboxing, and when i told it to Shifu, he told me to leave. He said that i live here only because i m his student, and if i quit kung fu, i can t live here and i can t even be part of Furious Five anymore, and i don t have money. Tigress said with a sad face.  
Oh, that is bad really bad! Po Said.  
Well, i m going to sleep, and i will leave before you guys wake up, so could you please tell Viper, Monkey and Mantis about this. I ll tell it myself to Crane. Tigress said.  
Ok, i ll miss you. Po said.  
Me too. Tigress said and started walking back to her room.

END OF CHAPTER 2!  
I know it s short but i am pretty busy.  
I ll Uptade as soon as possible!.  



	3. Chapter 3: Lee

TIGRESS AND KICKBOXING CHAPTER 3!

After Tigress leaved, Shifu realised what he had done.  
He needed her, the Furious Five needed her.  
But he knew that Tigress would not turn back to Kung Fu.  
She had found the thing she loved more that Kung Fu.  
But how would Shifu get her back? Why was he so stupid that he told Tigress to leave?  
He needed to find her, and let her back to the Palace, and give her right to do kickboxing, but she still could join The Furious Five anymore, and because of that, the Furious Five cannot be called Furious Five anymore.

These thing bothered Shifu so bad, that he could not think anything else.  
He decided to go look for Tigress, so he did.  
He ran to the Valley, and asked everyone that have they seen Tigress.

He went to talk to mr. Ping:  
Hello mr. Ping, have you seen Tigress? Shifu asked.  
Oh, yes, she came and ate here about ten minutes ago. Mr. Ping replied.  
Did you see where she headed? Shifu asked nervously.  
Well, She turned left. Mr. Ping replied again.  
Okay, Thanks. Shifu said and leaved.

After five minutes of walking, he saw Tigress entering to the Kickboxing school.  
Shifu followed her. He walked to one of the teacher and asked:  
Hello, Do you know is Tigress here? Oh, yes, she is my student, he is preparing herself, you know, the handwraps. The teacher said.  
Well, she is my student too, or I mean im here to ask her back. Shifu said.  
Oh, so you are Shifu The Teacher said.  
Well, who are you then? Shifu asked.  
My name is Lee. Lee replied.

Then Tigress walked out of the womens room.

Shifu, what are you doing here? Tigress asked.  
Look, Tigress, we need you in the Jade Palace, you can come back. Shifu replied.  
I don t want to, and I couldn t be part of the Furious Five, because I do kickboxing now. Tigress said and walked away to train with Lee.

Shifu was disappointed, he tought that Tigress would want to come back.  
He started walking back to the Jade Palace.  
Crane got out of the hospital, but he couldn t train for weeks.

When Tigresses training was over, Lee started talking to Tigress:  
Tigress, do you have any place to sleep in? No. Tigress replied.  
Well, I can t let you go outside alone then. Lee answered.  
Why not? Tigress asked.  
Because you can t sleep outside. Lee replied.  
So where am I supposed to sleep then? Tigress asked.  
You can sleep in my house for this night Lee replied.  
Really? Tigress asked.  
Yes. Lee replied.  
Thank you, Lee Tigress answered.

Tigress followed Lee to his apartment.  
It was pretty small, but there was still 2 beds.

They went to sleep.

On The next morning, Tigress woke up before Lee, and decided to leave a note before he leaved.  
Thank you for the place to sleep.  
See you in the training!

- Tigress.

Tigress had no money, so she needed to get a job, but wait, there is more easier way to get money:  
by street fighting.

She went to one street and she saw a group of some kind of street fighters.  
Two of them were fighting

Okay, who wants to fight next?! the winner of the figth yelled.  
Me! Tigress yelled not knowing of what mess she got into.  
Okay! Let s do it! The Rhino yelled.

The Rhino had a hammer, and Tigress didn t know so much about kickboxing, and she had promised to Lee, that she will not use Kung Fu anymore.

Tigress approached the Rhino, still her hands wrapped from yesterday, the Rhino hit her with the hammer, and Tigress got some heavy hit to her head. She was unconscious.

What will happen?  
Will Lee Find her? Will Shifu or somebody from the Furious Five find her?  
Will anybody Find her?

Find out! In the Next CHAPTER!  
I will uptade Soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Shifu's dead

TIGRESS AND KICBOXING CHAPTER 4!

Tigress just lied on the ground, the fighters had leaved.  
Lee was worried about Tigress, because she was not in the kickboxing school.

He started looking for Tigress, he tought every place she would go when she had no money.  
He had few toughts about street fighting, and he wanted to make sure that Tigress was okay, so he went to the same street where Tigress, were, because that s where the fighters fight.

When Lee arrived, he saw lying on the ground, she was unconscious.  
Lee ran to her, and started waking her up:  
Tigress! Wake up!

They eyes of Tigress started to open.  
Tigress saw Lee.  
Thank god, you are okay! Lee said.  
My head hurts a little bit. Tigress said.  
What happened? Lee asked.  
I needed to get money, and I tought, that I would get money from street fighting. Tigress said now sitting up.  
WHAT! You shoulnd t do it! It s luck that you are still alive! Lee said back.  
I know, I was stupid. Tigress said. Now standing up.

But where I m going to go? Tigress asked.  
Listen, Tigress, I have been thinking, and I think that you could live in my house for a while, I m kinda lonely, and umm, you don t have any place to go. Lee answered.  
Really, okay then. Thank you Tigress replied.  
You re welcome. Lee said.

They started walking to Lees house.  
When they got there, Monkey said behind them:  
Tigress, you need to come to the palace! Something really bad is happening! Monkey said.  
What is it?! Tigress said back.  
Shifu has a some kind of a decease! Monkey said now really nervous.  
Lee, come on, let s go! Tigress said, and they started running towards the Jade Palace.  
They went to Shifus room, and saw Shifu on the bed, Po, Crane, Viper, and Mantis were there too.

Shifu! What s wrong?! Tigress asked.  
Tigress, I just want to say that I have always loved you, and I will. I m sorry for everything bad that I have ever done to you. Shifu answered.  
You haven t done any bad things to me! You have always been there for me! Tigress responded.  
Tigress, I m dying. Shifu said.  
Everybody in the room were shocked.

No! You won t! Tigress said almost crying.  
I m sorry. Shifu said.

The room was silent.  
Viper went to check Shifus pulse, and said:  
Sh- Shifu is gone.

Sadness striked to everyones soul. especially Tigress, her master, stepfather was gone, forever.  
Tigress started crying.  
Tigress, it s okay. Po said.  
Tigress felt Lees hand on her elbow, it felt good, it made Tigress stop crying.  
They bowed to Shifu, and leaved.

Tigress and Lee walked to Lees house, and Tigress started crying again.  
Then Lee hugged her.  
Tigress hugged him back.

End of Chapter 4!

Okay, so rating are welcome, I will update soon!  
PS. Don t hate because of what happened, Remember: It s Fanfiction!


	5. Chapter 5: The return

Tigress and kickboxing!  
Chapter 5!

Tigress, was feeling guilty, because she had left all of her friends.  
She was not interested of kickboxing anymore.  
She wanted to return back to the palace.  
She wrote a note to Lee:

Dear Lee, I m really sorry, but i need to leave, i need to go back to my friends.  
Thanks for everything, whitout you, i would propably be far away from here hating myself.

-Tigress.  
She leaved. And when she got into the palace, Po was there, Tigress hugged him, Po hugged her back.  
The End!

Thanks for reading! I will make a new story soon! 


End file.
